Energy storage methods have historically consisted of chemical means such as chemical batteries or gravitational means such as hydroelectric dams. More recently, for example, chemical batteries such as lithium ion batteries are being implemented on both residential and grid level scale as a means of storing renewable energy or otherwise excess energy to be deployed at times of peak demand. These chemical batteries and hydroelectric forms of storage have limitations such as geographic compatibility, storage life, and cost effectiveness; as well as environmental concerns associated with their design, production and long term use. Other forms of energy storage utilizing mechanical methods such as kinetic flywheel systems, and spring storage systems have been contemplated, with limited application. Some flywheel systems have been developed, but result in disadvantages like output run time, high maintenance and manufacturing costs and general practicality. Spring powered devices such as radios, lights and cassette players have been developed and proven practical in some applications and cost effective, although larger grid or residential sized systems have yet to be usefully developed and implemented. Hence, effort has been made to develop a system that addresses the limitations of prior methods and eliminates the adverse environmental impacts of present forms of energy storage.